One and Only
by Rosa Cotton
Summary: It was an arranged match, the joining of Erebor and the Shire. Yet that did not mean Crown Prince Fili and Lady Bilbo Baggins were not meant to be. AU. No slash. Female!Bilbo.


Disclaimer: _The Hobbit_, all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J. R. R. Tolkien's estate, and New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, and WingNut Films.

Dedicated: To **Neferit**.

* * *

><p>One and Only<p>

"...And you will marry Lady Bilbo Baggins, the Thain of the Shire's niece," Balin reported.

"Wed one of those odd, ugly, large-footed creatures?!" Fili spluttered in shock. He had not suspected anything like _this _when his mother, uncle, and Balin returned from their meeting with the entourage from the Shire.

"_Your Highness!_" Thorin thundered, scowling darkly.

Scowling in return, his nephew crossed his arms in front of his chest and lifted his chin defiantly.

"Fili," Dis sighed quietly.

Glancing over at her, the prince's ire deflated at seeing her disappointed look.

"You are the crown prince, now of age, and you are expected...required to take on certain responsibilities," she reminded him gently.

Thorin said, "This alliance between Erebor and the Shire would be of great importance, intended to last for generations. Thus to help cement it, you shall be betrothed to the Thain's niece, whom shall come and reside here."

Fili bowed his head, inhaled deeply. "I'm sorry," he apologized. Uncertainty still twisted his stomach though. He'd never seen a hobbit before. What were they like? This Lady Bilbo?

Balin smiled warily. "You are fortunate none of our guests heard your outburst. Besides, looks are not everything." The white-haired dwarf held out a rolled up scroll to the young dwarf. At the prince's puzzled frown, he explained, "The hobbits offer a picture of your to-be fiancée."

Eyes widening with curiosity, Fili accepted the scroll and unrolled it. He was taken aback by the hairless cheeks and chin, and stared for several moments in amazement before taking in the rest of the drawing. Light curls of hair fell past the hobbit lass's shoulders. A shy smile lighted her face, her cheeks chubby and pink. Yet it was her green eyes that struck the dwarf, gazing up at him with intelligence and trust.

The blond-haired prince's breath caught in his throat. A surge of unquestionable certainty washed over him. Here was his One. And he loved her, instantly, deeply, and completely, his heart overflowing.

His gaze swept longingly over her face again, lingering on her eyes. He would ask her where such open trust came from; and he would confess to her that as she was his, _he _was _hers_.

"Balin, you are right," Fili's voice trembled. He tore his eyes from the scroll with difficulty, meeting the adviser's twinkling gaze. "I take back my thoughtless words."

* * *

><p>Bilbo Baggins tightly pressed her hands together, curtsying and returning the dwarves' greetings. She was not nervous about the unexpected position she found herself in, betrothed to a dwarven prince, not really. (Though if she heard one more none-too-subtle whisper about her being Belladonna's daughter so <em>naturally <em>it had to be her…) Most of her worry was for her fiancé.

Thanks to Gandalf she had been learning about the creatures and mountain she would eventually call home. The information was not as much as she may have desired, for dwarves were extremely private. Yet then the wizard shared with her four days ago that dwarves had Ones. One mate destined for each dwarf, and they never loved another as long as they lived.

The lass's mind was still spinning at this revelation. How could the marriage between her and Crown Prince Fili ever be anything more than a simple alliance? She was a hobbit, and was separating him from his One. How did he feel about all this? Would he resent her? Was it—?

"My lady," a dwarf spoke up.

Jarred from her thoughts, Bilbo took in a large picture frame covered by a cloth set up in the middle of the room. Glancing over at her uncle for a second, she looked back at the dwarf and nodded. In one swift movement another dwarf pulled the cloth away, revealing a portrait of Crown Prince Fili. A soundless gasp escaped the hobbit.

The dwarven prince stood tall and proud, clad in armor, long blond hair flying in the wind. His blue eyes flashed with intensity and kindness. There was a hint of boyishness behind his solemn demeanor. A beard covered his cheeks and he sported two braided mustaches.

Prince Fili was unlike anything Bilbo had ever seen. He appeared golden like the sun, radiating warmth. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, and she melted. To have such warmth directed towards her…

"I thank you, and your crown prince, for such a gracious gift," she said, nodding to the dwarves who visibly relaxed at her response.

Returning her attention to the portrait, the lass silently promised herself that even though she was not what Prince Fili truly desired, she would do all in her power to help support and make him happy. She would serve her prince faithfully.

* * *

><p><em>The drawing did not do her justice,<em> Fili thought when Lady Bilbo Baggins – _his Bilbo_, he'd come to think of her as he spent hours gazing at her picture – was escorted into the great hall of Erebor. She was loveliness, sweetness itself. But more than that, she was smaller than he expected; the huge room and dozens of dwarves seemed to swallow her. Even from the other end of the hall the prince could see the hobbit's wonderment mixed with apprehension as she glanced around as she followed the two hobbits leading her to where he stood with Thorin, Kili, and Dis on a dais.

His chest bloomed anew with affection, and a fierce feeling of protectiveness as well. Fili wanted to draw the lass into his arms, assure she was safe here, with him. That there was a place for her in Erebor's halls and by his side.

Bilbo's wandering gaze settled on him. And did not leave. The world to the golden-haired prince seemed to shrink down to only him and his intended, the distance between them steadily diminishing. Her green eyes were deep, shining with recognition and trust. His heart hammering, his composed expression melting into a smile, Fili walked down the steps of the dais, held out a hand to Bilbo.

It felt like an eternity passed when the hobbit lass finally reached him. Blushing and shyness settling on her features, she laid her small hand in his large one.

"My lord prince," she murmured, curtseying gracefully, bowing her head.

Feeling strangely deprived with her eyes hidden from view, the dwarf instantly reached down to help her stand. "Fili," he breathed, heedless of his informality and the audience observing them. When she looked at him with surprise and faint hope, her cheeks growing redder, he pressed her hands. "I have loved you for a long time, since I first saw you," he admitted tenderly.

The lingering shadows in Bilbo's eyes fled and her smile took his breath away. "And I you...Fili," she replied.

Fili's answering smile was bright and joyous, and he could not help leaning down to briefly his kiss his queen-to-be, lingering a moment when she gently returned it. Drawing back, the look he shared with the lass was filled with promise.

They walked up the steps of the dais to stand before Thorin, King of the Mountain, their faces hopeful and content, knowing they would face the future together.

THE END


End file.
